fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Bound Hero Battle * "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?! Wait— Wait! Lord Raymond!" (Intro with Raven) Summoned * "My name is Lucius. I can tend to your wounded. So I beg of you—please put me to work immediately." Home * "In case anyone asks, feel free to share the fact that I am a man—and not a woman. It is hardly anyone's business, yet still the question has nipped at my heels for years." * "I have pledged my service to Lord Raym— Oh, sorry! I mean Raven, of course. I continue to worry about his welfare." * "This kingdom is blessed by such abundance—and graced with such bright spirits! I believe that this place is so happy that there are few, if any, orphans that go unloved." * "A moment...I beg you...please... Ah, there. What ails me has already passed." * "My staff can be used to heal my allies but also to hurt my foes. That is, if I must." * "You must be Kiran. I have come to deliver good tidings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I have come to trust you more than most I meet, so I feel it's safe to share my story with you.When I was young, I suffered terribly in an orphanage- children ought never be so tormented. I also suffer what some might call a sickness of the soul. What it is, exactly, is difficult to say. Even now, when I think of how I suffered...at that orphanage...my body falls into lapses and strange fits. I'm sorry. I should have told you all about this but I wasn't yet comfortable confiding it. I feared that you'd lose respect for me if you knew the truth- or would even be repulsed. I do such good works that I shouldn't allow myself to care, but when it comes to you...I do. I put myself in your hands. Will you like or loathe me? But know this, you will have my loyalty." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "If ever your mind is troubled, please, speak with me." * "Darkness be gone." * "Sweet relief." * "Those who mock the ways others look cause great suffering in the world. I have suffered, considerably." * "Hmm, what is troubling you?" * "I hope for always for my soul to soar. But sometimes I am weak. For that, I am sorry." * "You may hear a question whether I am a man. I say the question, is a wrong one." * *laughs* Map * "Shall we?" * "Of course!" * "Yes?" Level up * "Such gains might better suit others in our party." (5-6 stats up) * "I fared well—and pledge to put this to use for us all." (3-4 stats up) * "Sorry... Merely a moment...of weakness." (1-2 stats up) * "I hope that I have grown in both body and spirit." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Sweet relief." * "Darkness be gone." * "This debases us!" * "Oh, such pain!" * "May belief be enough!" * "Hands stained with blood!" Defeat * "Into the light.." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes